lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 537
Report #537 Skillset: Harmonics Skill: New Org: Sentinels Status: Rejected Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: As it stands, Hallifax is the only org without a skill to horrifically drag someone out of a group and off to their death Solution #1: Add in a new skill to Harmonics that allows a delayed beckon much like the one Gaudiguch has where the summon delays decreases based on timewarp levels. Solution #2: Same as above, but if it cannot be easily added into harmonics, put it into aeonics. Player Comments: ---on 1/12 @ 10:11 writes: No to solution 2. I don't think we need to give warriors beckon. As for Solution 1, don't they already have a summon-type skill in Convoke? Could just change that or Resonance to accomodate, maybe. ---on 1/12 @ 17:18 writes: Keep in mind that convoke will end up costing 13 power, will only work on the target after you've been in the room with them, and will then only work on a single target until you spend 10 more power or they die (and then you spend 10 more power). ---on 1/12 @ 22:44 writes: First, I'd like to get it out of the way and say that I agree with Raeri; warriors do not need beckon. That said, I disagree with the idea to change convoke to be beckonesqe. A beckon skill that requires resonance first would not be useful. Now, if it were a beckon skill that was somehow improved by resonance, ie. not costing power, having a shorter balance, a better chance of success or whatnot, I could see it. But that's not this suggestion. ---on 1/13 @ 06:27 writes: I am not in favor of this suggestion. I think Hallifax has a problem in regards to needing a beckon or adjacent summon-type skill to prevent standoffs from being one-sided, however, I do not think that this is the answer to that problem. ---on 1/13 @ 06:57 writes: Well, if you want another way to go about it, Prav, feel free to make a suggestion. ---on 1/13 @ 08:00 writes: I really think Institute has quite a bit of raid utility already. However, my original idea for a change to Convoke was to make it function like a beckon, pulling in anyone in adjacent rooms that was not protected by the quicksilver defense, not shielded and with normal summon resistance checks. ---on 1/13 @ 08:26 writes: Unless you have a ranged quicksilver strip that I'm unaware of, wouldn't that proposition still leave Convoke to never be used without rushing into the standoff (and risk dying) yourself to strip quicksilver as well as the shield? ---on 1/13 @ 20:22 writes: It would allow for adjacent "aeon field bombs" where you have one person suicide run in with aeon field up, wait for the tick, announce it and then alert another Researcher to Convoke before the opponent's quicksilver defense comes back up (since the defense itself is timed). I suspect it would likely almost always lead to 1 Researcher (the aeon fielder) being killed and removed from the engagement, which is a fair price to pay to pull anyone who is unshielded, or who attacked them, into the adjacent room. ---on 1/13 @ 20:24 writes: Furthermore, it'd possibly have decent use one versus one where someone tumbles out or leaves the room while aeon-locked. The Researcher could timechant aeon on the tumble initiation and then Convoke when the target leaves the room. ---on 1/13 @ 21:27 writes: Your choice if you feel people would really be up for suicide runs to hope for the chance that aeonfield will indeed tic before they die and someone else would be able to convoke, but I feel suicide plans aren't exactly the best thing out there. And why bother to convoke one on one (since you'd lose eq) when you can just chase the tumbler anyway. I don't think the Researcher would be room bound as say, a melder or a shadowdancer for shadows, but again, your choice to opt for such an option. ---on 1/13 @ 22:17 writes: Aeon field is a consistent tick and, thus, predictable. Couple that with diamond being a consistent tick and you can ensure that you have a chance to live if you take proper precautions. You can also leave quicksilver down yourself to ensure that you get convoked into the room when it happens. The benefit of this over a traditional beckon should be that it does not have some of the restrictions of a normal beckon... be that stopped by walls, blocking, lower chance to resist the summon, etc. ---on 1/15 @ 17:43 writes: I suppose my biggest objection to this is that it is just a slight adjustment to the way the Convoke works. Convoke has already undergone a slight adjustment and it is still relegated to the unuseable pile. A delayed, targeted summon is just... not incredibly useful to us. The way I interpret this report it seems like it is asking for Convoke to be a group-adjacent summon, with notification given to the targets, and time to move, shield or block before it goes through. This is something that the city does not necessarily need. The city needs a beckon or chain yank type skill that immediately brings unprotected individuals from an adjacent room into the room with the caster. Whether this skill appears in Harmonics, Aeonics, Aeromancy or wherever does not matter. ---on 1/29 @ 23:53 writes: Report 542 is attempting to add limitations to chaindrag. How do the proposed changes affect your thoughts in the comment above? Also, communes don't have an instant summon either, and I'm fairly sure that if you shield or block before a magical summons completes, it executes anyway (in the case of wisp, afaik), so that's not really an issue (we are still talking about changing Convoke, rather than a new beckonesque skill, right?).